


About last night

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Gen, Ghoul Kageyama, Ghoul Ushijima, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Violence, poor oikawa, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is attacked by Ushijima but is saved by someone who he never expected to be a Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About last night

A gasp, Oikawa had no time to speak as he felt his arm pierced by the freakish tendrils coming from his biggest rival. Ushijima stared dead at him, eyes blackened around his crimson red pupils. Drilling into him hungrily as the second appendage shot at him. 

Everything flashed before Oikawa's eyes before he realised the other had been intercepted by another. He fell to the ground, gripping his bleeding arm for dear life as he watched as Kageyama attack the taller boy. He couldn't believe it. Kageyama had his own wrapped around his arms and digging into Ushijima's skin. 

"K-kage-" A familiar hand placed on his shoulder made him flinch but look up to see Iwaizumi. He watched the two ghouls clash and break over and over. Iwaizumi looked down at him, helping him up and ripping his shirt off to wrap it around the wound. 

"We need to get out of here. No matter who wins they're both hungry, come on." He says lowly, hurrying the other onto the back of his delivery bike and peddling them quick down the road. 

"Oikawa!" They hear yelled from Ushijima who is quickly knocked down by Kageyama, glaring at him.

"Leave him... alone." He growled and the fight was back on. 

Oikawa had tears of pain and complete confusion dripping down his face as he held onto Iwaizumi on their way to the hospital. 

\- - 

"I... guess I should explain huh?" Iwaizumi asked the next day. The ghoul attack was reported, and the hospital as always was put under strict anti-ghoul safety measures. 

"You really should- how was- when..." Oikawa sat up, wincing and trailing. He wasn't really sure where to begin his questioning. 

"I've..." Iwaizumi looked up and went to shut the door before continuing, "I've known Kageyama was a ghoul.. ever since junior high. He attacked me one afternoon after practice and couldn't go theough with it. Ever since then I've been keeping his secret and even helping him."

"And you never told me! Iwaizumi we're best friends!" Oikawa grimaced. 

"And your dad is a trained ghoul hunter Oikawa! What was I supposed to do? Your whole house is bugged and wired. Hell even back then your backpack was too." Iwaizumi points a finger at him. 

Oikawa was quiet, deciding that that was quite a fair point. "And Ushiwaka?"

"I had no idea. Kageyama told me after I told him Ushijima had asked you on a date."

"What were you doing with Kageyama?" Oikawa wondered.

"I was taking him to a place were I knew my dad dumped dead bodies."   
_You'd think being in a well known gang you would at least have a better place to hide them,_ he thought. 

Oikawa looks down and the two of them were quiet for awhile. "I'll.. keep his secret. For your sake, and as thanks for saving me." He smiled at him. "How is he by the way?" 

"He's fine. Apparently after we got out of smell radius Ushijima got angry and lost sight of fighting. He got something to eat from what he told me, he said he hoped your feeling better. I don't think he likes such defended hospitals so much." Iwaizumi smiled and then frowned, "as for Ushijima.. we don't know where he is.... I'm sorry, I knew how much you liked him." 

Oikawa bit his lip, trying not to show how hurt he was. This guy he had a rivalry with, had a crush on even, turned on him in the blink of an eye. Of course he hadn't expected it, who would think their date would do something like that out of nowhere?   
"That's okay, I just want to forget this ever happened." 

With that said and done, Iwaizumi just nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> SO LET ME EXPLAIN. I've been wanting to do a Tokyo Ghoul crossover FOREVER. But I don't wanna do a whole chapter fic for it. So I came up with this small thing. I may or may not continue it I'm not sure. Also I'm sorry Oikawa :'( anyways. Ill see y'all next time~ Peace


End file.
